The Cat and The Canary
by K i t t e n. Not C o u g a r
Summary: Victor Creed is tired of moving on from woman to woman, night after night. So he decides to get himself a mate. Will he even find someone he is able to spend the rest of his life with... without killing her? 1st fanfic, please be nice!
1. Chapter 1

I was the kind of thing that teenagers told their little siblings about before they go to bed, just to scare the wits out of them. I was the kind of creature that gave women chills when I merely brushed my shoulder against them. Yet, here I was, searching for the very woman who would probably scream if she knew all of the horrible things I have done.

If you haven't figured it out already, my name is Victor Creed. Or better known as Sabretooth . . . yeah, I'm pretty sure you just gasped and got that dumb, frightened little look on your face. If you didn't, well then you're either got some major balls or you're just retarded.

Now you might be wondering: What the hell was he rambling on about earlier?. As some of you may know. I am a murderer, rapist, womanizer, and just flat out asshole. Well, I'm not going to tell you that that life was over like some little sap. Only one part of it was over.

The womanizer part . . . maybe some of the rapist part (depends on the woman). Moving on from woman to woman, then having to cover up my DNA was becoming tired and just plain frustrating. Which was why I was searching for a mate, a permanent mate. One that was loyal, obedient, attractive, and someone who could shut up for a few seconds!

Because let's face it, I could never live with a woman who liked to talk. I'd probably scratch that little mouth right off her face. I chuckled at the gory thought . . . Oh, stop acting like I've never thought worse. Back to my dream girl . . .She had to be immortal like me, she had to be a mutant. And Jesus Christ, she can't be getting into trouble she can't get herself out of every five minutes! Erm, anyways . . .

The motorcylce I, ahem, borrowed sped down the road of a small town in Georgia. This was where my potential mate was supposed to be. Her name was Sarah Warrington, or Sarah Forrest, was what she had changed it to after the little incident she had.

Sarah was a star on the rise, she sang country music and was becoming pretty popular. But on the night of her first concert, something occurred and there was a loud, piercing scream. Some say it sounded demonic, some say it was appalling, some people came out of that auditorium deaf.

Sarah was never seen again by the media after that. I slowly pieced it together and became convinced that that scream came from her. And that was her mutation, she was a mutant and there was no doubt about that.

Now you may be wondering, how on Earth can you search for her if the media has never seen her again? Well there were some reports that she was singing in a fancy restaurant in a small town in Georgia. My keen, animal-like senses confirmed this to be true.

Her scent seemed to grow stronger the further South I went. Her scent was distinctive, sweet, strong, and refreshing. Like coffee beans, probably to most . . . sober scents I had ever encountered. Scents were often based on a person's personality.

This probably meant that Sarah usually long lasting impact one people, she was clean, so she probably doesn't drink, and she was addicting . . . That was what drew me to her the most. I knew she would be perfect to have around.

Judging by my nose, I had around seventy miles to go. I was willing to go the distance. Sarah Warrington would be mine forever. Whether she liked it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men, Sabretooth, or Marvel. But I do own Sarah and if I find out that you stole her, I will chew you out. Lol jk. Sorry the last chapter was sooo short. I'll do better next time, I promise!

I stepped up to the microphone and allowed my soft, smooth voice to carry out under the chatter of the restaurant. My voice was almost unheard, but took away from the awkward silences that could come from most places that didn't have music. This would be the last time I would sing that night.

Then I would step down and let the band play, as all of the nights would go. Some would clap, but that would only happen atleast one night a week. Everything here seemed to be routine, all except for the songs. Which changed constantly.

But aside from this, there was another change that was much more interesting than a change of songs. It was that man that had shown up here every night for the past week. He was so mysterious with that long, black coat.

Those dark, unshakeable eyes that I couldn't help but constantly glance over at seemed to call to me. If this was some other man, I would shake off this feeling and continue with my business, not to think about it again. He was probably drunk.

But he was different. He drank atleast seven glasses tonight and his eyes were still perfectly clear and not fogged over with the haziness of alcohol. That was just flat out odd.

Before I knew it, my last song was over and it was time for me to step down so the band could play. I slowly made my way down the steps, careful not to trip.

I looked over at the table that the man was sitting at, he wasn't there. I turned around only to have my sweet tea handed over to me by Alex, my manager. He gave me free drinks every night after I performed. But regardless of what he offered me, I only asked for sweet tea or water.

"Thanks, Al," I said, taking a sip of my tea. Alex smiled, nodded, and walked away. I turned around and jumped slightly when I saw that man towering over me. A chesire grin spread across his bristly face, revealing two sharp fang-like canines. My eyes widened.

"I'm sorry if I scared ya, ma'am," he apologized in a rough, low voice. But his voice was clear, not in a slur as your voice would sound when you drank as much as he did. I noticed that he had a Havana Honey cigar between his . . . clawed fingers?

I stared up at him. "Excuse my manners, I'm Victor Creed. I jus' wanted to tell ya that ya did a nice job t'night," he said with a woodsy accent. Well, this was different. No one has actually bothered to personally compliment me on my performance.

"Thank you, . That's really sweet of you," I said with a sweet smile. Though on the inside I was pondering his intentions. Were they really as innocent as he made them out to be?

I could see a chuckle in his eyes, as if I had just made some kind of joke. "Call me Victor, is too formal 'fer me," he said, taking my hand in his, kissing my knuckles.

I couldn't help but blush when I felt his feline smile form against the skin of my hand. "So, how can I help you, Victor?" I finally asked, trying to do two things at the same time. One, change the subject. And two, get to the bottom of his actions.

"More like what I 'kin do 'fer you, Warrington," he purred. When that last word rolled from his tongue, my blood chilled and my heart seemed to skip a beat. The friendly, sweet smile left my face and was replaced by a darker frown.

"Okay, what do you want? Money, sex, drugs? What do I have to do to shut you up?" I asked, my voice was low and angry. Victor chuckled, this time it was out loud.

"I was jus' checkin' if my assumption was right," he said, his voice was as low as mine, obviously not wanting to be heard. My face paled and twisted in anger. He comes and brings back those horrible memories _just to check if he was right?_

"I could spit at you right now! If you came here to waste my time with your stupidity, then you need to leave," I snapped, pointing at the door. Victor smirked.

"Whoa, there Miss. I jus' wanted t' ask some questions. But it's obvious that ya ain't too ready 'fer that. Tell you what, I'll be back here t'morrow night 'n we 'kin pick up where we left off, 'mmkay?" He put the cigar between his lips, then seconds later, he blew out a stream of honey scented smoke over my head.

I slowly nodded as I allowed him to lead me out the door, putting my coat over my shoulders. "You'd better mosey on home now, get you some rest. And remember, this is our little secret." With that, he winked and turned the opposite direction and made his way out of sight.

I noticed that there was a taxi in front of me. "You gonna get in, sweetheart?" the driver questioned. I nodded hastily and hurried into the backseat.

Once he reached my apartment, I gave him his money and slipped out of the cab. Then I made my way into the building. I fumbled with the keys to my room, shakily unlocking the door. All I could manage to focus on was Victor.

What was his focus? Was he being honest when he said that it was "their little secret"? Or was he some sleezy guy just trying to get some dirt?

The strange part was, no matter how suspicious he was, I felt like all of her assumptions would be wrong, they usually were. I _was _thinking that he was just some other guy looking for a good time.

But no man would get that much information just for some one night stand. Something about him was much, much different than most men I knew.

And as I slipped into my bed and drifted to sleep, not one thought passed that didn't have something to do with the man with the Havana Honey cigar.

**Victor's P.O.V**

I smirked as I walked down the sidewalk, on my way to the little diner that Sarah sang at for the fifth time that week. She was just as I had hoped.

Sweet, polite, well-mannered, but still had that fire in her that I just loved to see go off in women.

She had long, red hair and bright blue eyes. She was short, but her curves were bodacious and tempting.

She was perfect for me, and she was mine. She was my mate and she was leaving this town with me tonight. Regardless of what might happen.

I smiled when I reached the place and quietly let myself in. There she was, singing in that soft, smooth voice of hers. The song was slow and soothing, like a lullaby.

I could see those big, blue eyes switch around, obvious that she was checking to see if I would show up or not. I smirked when her eyes landed on me, she quickly averted her gaze.

I smirked and sat at the very front table, passing the escort that tried to speak to me. I sat down and stared up at her, waiting for her to step down so we could continue our interesting conversation.

Eventually, she made her way down the steps and sat in front of me. "I see you kept your promise," she said, taking the glass of sweet tea that was given to her.

"Why did you leave?" I asked, that would be my first question for the night. I would get deeper with the information I get.

"Hollywood isn't as glamorous as it's made out to be," the redhead replied. I raised an eyebrow, my eyes pushing for more detail. "It was the seventh night of my very first tour. It was five minutes until showtime. My manager came into my dressing room. He said he wanted to talk. But he didn't want to talk..."

Her voice became edgy and strained. I pieced it together and my claws extended at the thought. She was my mate, _mine. _No one else could have her, much less touch her.

"That was where that damn scream came from. Demonic, frightening, not human. But it wasn't just the scream. It was _energy_, like something... indescribably inhuman came out from me, y'know? Ugh, I should just shut up. I probably sound like a nut."

That was it. Kinetic energy was her mutation. She was like that Gambit kid, though not as annoying.

"No, but I'm sure you've heard all the hype about mutants," I started, not wanting to press too much into the mutant subject too early.

Sarah nodded. "Yeah, the entire thing is kind of crazy to me . . . I've always thought that I may be a--"

"Mutant?" I interrupted. The redhead nodded. I smirked, "Well, that's what you and I have in common. Look, Doll, eventually these people are going to figure out your little secret. And they're gonna turn on you. It's hard to face, but it's the cold, hard truth. But it doesn't have to be like that, You can leave before they get to you, you can leave with me_ tonight_. This way you don't have to face the drama."

She was quiet, I could tell that she was taking in what I was telling her. "What's in it for you?" she asked finally.

I sighed. This was the awkward part. "You have to be completely and solely devoted to me. What I say, goes."

Sarah stared at me with a slight frown. I sighed, "Look, I can't promise you much. But I can promise you this, you will never, ever be harmed. You will be under my watch and protection at all times."

That made her eyes lighten up, she was in deep thought. It had to have been atleast five minutes until she spoke. "I have to change and get my things," she said, standing up and walking toward the door.

I smirked and followed her. Everything was going according to plan. I followed her down to her apartment, she was so focused on her destination that she didn't bother to get a taxi.

Before I knew it, I was in her room, watching her change before my eyes. Now a respectable man would turn away and give her privacy.

I wasn't a respectable man. I stared until she was completely clothed in some practical attire. A simple black tank top, a small denim jacket, cutoff shorts, and black sneakers.

"My motorcycle is parked at a motel nearby, let's go," I said, wrapping my arm around her waist, and leading her away from her old home.

This was a new beginning, a life where I had a woman all to myself. She wasn't escaping me, she was mine. And this was my new life.

___________________________________________________________________________

Hey, guys! As you can see, the chapter is a little longer and I'm gonna try to keep it that way. Also, if some sentences don't make sense, blame my writing program. It cuts out some of the words when I download it onto Fanfiction. But also, I'm serious. If you see ANY problems or think I need to improve **PLEASE **tell me so I can improve. Thank you for the reviews and much love!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sabertooth, X-Men, or Marvel. But I do own the characters that I make.

**Victor's P.O.V**

I pulled into the parking lot of a motel that was further out of town. I would have driven farther but it was obvious that Sarah was tired and she looked like she would fall off the bike any minute.

I stepped off the motorcycle and threw Sarah over my shoulder so she wouldn't have to walk. I laughed at her little cowgirl boots that she was wearing that I insisted she switch those whimpy little sneakers for.

She yawned and I could feel her looking back at me suspiciously. "What in God's name do ya think you're doin'?" she asked, that little Southern accent of hers apparent.

"Carryin' you," I grunted, walking past the motel doors. I listened for voice or signs that people were in the room.

After a few minutes of searching, I finally found an empty room. I extended my index claw and picked the lock. It soon bent to my will and unlocked.

I opened the door and found a two bed room. I frowned. I was _hoping _that luck would be on my side and there would oh so "unfortunately" be one bed.

Now, you may be asking. Why the hell would you care? Can't you just take her right there and then?

Yes, yes I can, and yes, yes I will . . . eventually. But if she was going to be my mate for all time, we would have to become used to eachother. We would have to form a bond, whether it be physical, mental, or emotional.

But even though I wasn't a patient person, patience was required with someone like Sarah. I laid her down on her bed and she took her jacket, shorts, and boots off.

I raised an eyebrow at her, grinning slightly. Maybe my luck was changing after all... The little redhead narrowed her eyes at me.

"Oh don't gimme that lil' smirk. Sleepin' in denim is just plain uncomf'terble for me. So get used to it, hun."

I chuckled and raised my hands up, surrendering. "Never said anythin', Dollface," I purred, stepping over to my bed. I too removed several articles of clothing. Such as my coat, shirt, jeans, and army boots. (**A/N:** Ladies, let's please try NOT to drool at the thought of Victor shirtless.)

"So, Miss Sarah. What was life like _before_ Hollywood?" I asked, tucking myself beneath the thick comforter. I looked over when I noticed that she didn't reply.

I chuckled when I saw that she was dead asleep, poor little Sarah. Who knows if she'll be able to survive a man like me?

I sighed and laid my head down, and with the memory of Sarah's lullaby in my ears, I drifted to sleep myself.

**Sarah's P.O.V**

I shot up with a gasp, the blanket of the bed falling away from my body. My eyes were wide and my body was in a cold sweat. I tried to shake off the nightmare I had by massaging my temples.

No avail, the frightening images of that night backstage haunted my brain. I looked over at the Victor, he was sleeping like a rock.

He seemed more than peaceful, a tiny chesire smirk decorated his face as his breathing was perfectly even and deep.

I would never forgive myself for interrupting whatever dream he was having but I was all too shaken.

I quivered my way out of my bed and stepped toward the opposite bed. I nudged him slightly, hoping that would do the trick.

Fail. I sighed. "Victor," I whispered, nudging him again. "Victorrr," I beckoned a little louder. "Victor!" I finally said as loudly as I could without giving him a heart attack.

He snorted, tossing and turning until he was facing me with half-open eyes. "Hm?" he grunted, rubbing his eyes.

"C-Can I sleep with y-you t'night?" I stuttered quietly, twiddling my thumbs nervosuly. "I-I had a nightmare," I added, hoping that would convince him.

Victor seemed to pause, gathering his thoughts. "O-Oh yeah, sure. Erm, here." He scooted over to make room, lifting the covers as if it was an invitation for me.

I slowly crawled beside him and curled up slightly. I could feel his arm sling around me in an almost protective gesture. As if he was trying to keep the dark, loathsome memories away from my unconscious mind.

It was nice, it was different. "G'night, Victor," I whispered. He only grunted in response, I smiled and closed my eyes. There I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Victor's P.O.V**

_It was a cold, snowy night. Jimmy was growing tired and that man was after them. He very kindly allowed them to stay with him, but I had gotten much too impatient with his son._

_It was an accident. I didn't mean to slice his throat, he provoked me to do it. Constantly calling me a freak, telling me I didn't belong. _

_Now, here I was. Running for my life, with my brother on my back. "Brother, I-I'm so cold," I could hear Jimmy whisper weakly. _

_"Hang in there, Jimmy," I said, halfway commanding, and halfway begging. I wasn't going to die like this, and neither was my brother._

_I stopped running when I came to a river that seemed too rough to ice over. I swallowed and looked back, I could hear the man's shouts and vows to avenge his son._

_"Jimmy, do you trust me?" I asked, looking back at my younger brother. He nodded. I looked back at the river and took a deep breath._

_"If there is a God, let us both survive this," I prayed before looking at Jimmy. There, I threw him into the river, allowing the current to take him away._

_"Yer gonna die fer what you did!" I heard the man shout. I turned around and stared at the man. _

_And with a loud roar, I pounced at him. Sending him straight to Hell._

My eyes shot open, the morning light was beginning to pour through the window. I shook my head at the all too remembered dream that I had.

That was the night I committed my first intended murder. Ever since then, I became somewhat addicted.

That memory would always come back every once in a while. It wasn't necessarily haunting or traumatizing. Just a constant, annoying reminder.

I looked down at Sarah, who looked like she was beginning to wake up. She finally opened her eyes and looked up at me.

Once she took it all in, her cheeks grew pink. I smirked, she frowned at me, sitting up.

I chuckled. "We better get dressed 'n go 'fore we're noticed," I said, sitting up as well. Sarah slipped out of the bed and quickly put her shorts, jacket, and boots on.

I followed suit, trying to be as quick as I could. "Once we get outta here, we can go somewhere for breakfast," I said, throwing her over my shoulder with a smirk.

Sarah sighed. "Really, Victor?" she asked. I chuckled, "Oh yes, Miss Sarah." I could see her shake her head as I stepped out of the door. Then I hurried to the bike and sat her behind me, after starting the motorcycle, I took off.

I could feel Sarah's arms wrap around my waist, pressing herself closer to me. I looked down at her from the corner of my eye.

The wind blew her firey red hair backward, revealing her closed eyes and tiny smile that decorated her face.

I smiled, looking ahead at the morning sun that was still taking its precious time raising up into the sky.

**Sarah's P.O.V.**

After twenty minutes atleast, Victor finally pulled into a isolated waffle house with a fair amount of people inside.

I stepped off the bike and hurried into the waffle house to avoid being picked up by Victor. I could see him chuckle, following me into the diner.

I smiled and sat at a booth in the back of the restaurant, knowing that Victor would want privacy. He smirked and sat in front of me. "You seem pretty awake," he said.

I shrugged, "I've always been an early bird. I almost nevuh sleep late, so I was prolly made for this life style."

Victor grinned and chuckled. I raised an eyebrow, "What're you laughin' at?"

"Yer accent," he replied, grinning wildly. I could feel my cheeks heat up, I've always had a Southern accent so no one seemed to point it out.

"I think it's cute. I've never had a little Southern Belle on my hands," he purred, his eyes seemed to borrow through me me, my brain and thoughts.

It made me feel like I was under a microscope, as if my every move and thought was being analyzed carefully. I swallowed slightly, hardly able to shift under his gaze.

The intensity of his stare was interrupted by the waitress. "Good morning! How can I help y'all?" a perky blonde teenager asked us. She had heavy blue eyeliner and a dark tan that was almost disgusting.

"Um, I-I'll just have Espresso right now," I uttered, still slightly flustered.

"Coffee. Just black," Victor grunted, almost looking annoyed with the young waitress. The little blonde nodded and walked away, a little spring in her step.

"I hate teenagers," he mumbled, rubbing his temples, "they think too much at the same time."

"You can read her thoughts?" I whispered, leaning toward him. Victor chuckled.

"No, her hormones are just coming on _much _too strong," he replied lowly. I made an 'oh' with my mouth in understanding.

To me, Victor was like a big tiger. He had the mutation and everything, but his behavior very much resembled a wild cat. He was dominating, territorial, it seemed like I had no choice to bend to him.

"So, Miss Sarah. What was life before Hollywood?" he asked, looking up at me. I sighed.

It was the same question from last night, I merely pretended to be asleep to avoid the topic. But there was no escaping now, and I was a terribly horrible liar.

"Well, I grew up in a rich family. My daddy founded a bank 'n we were all in purty good shape. 'Cept for my mama." I stopped, he stared at me with those domineering eyes, urging me to continue.

"My mom was always a lil' bit . . . off. She wasn't a _bad _mama. There was just somethin' diff'rent 'bout her that I wasn't necessarily sure of. She wasn't very lovin' toward my daddy, if anythin', she was a lil' bit cold. I brushed it off, though, jus' thinkin' that was the way she was."

"Well, I had a highschool sweetheart. His name was Jared, I was in love with 'em. But he constantly pressured me to sleep with 'em. But I believed that we needed to wait longuh'. It was the day of our graduation. I went lookin' for 'em and I found him in the teachuh's lounge with my mama . . . naked."

I could see Victor's eyes widen with shock and what looked like disgust. "That's . . . horrible," he said incredulously.

I shrugged. "I managed to move one," I said simply. It still stung slightly when I thought about it, but I was over it. It didn't bother me as much anymore.

"Needless t' say we don't talk much," I said, laughing slightly. Victor pursed his lips, unsure if he wanted to laugh or not.

The moment was interrupted by the hot drinks that were set before us. "Is there any other way I can help ya'll?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at Victor.

"No," he replied gruffly. The frustration on his face was obvious and his face was strained, not even looking at the waitress, but me.

That was her cue to leave, which she followed. I saw Victor let out a sigh of relief, "Ya' wouldn't believe the hormones that're comin' from 'er."

I nodded slowly. It kind of made sense. What with his animal-like senses, he could detect the hormones that other people were giving off.

"What about yer ol' man?" he asked, staring at his coffee absentmindedly. I looked up at him.

"Whadda 'bout him?"

"Ya' said ya' didn't speak with yer mom, what about yer pops?" he repeated, leaning back.

I smiled uncontrollably, "I've always had a purty good 'lationship with 'im. I guess ya' could say Imma Daddy's lil' girl," I said with a giggle.

Victor chuckled as well, but not at me. It seemed like he was enjoying some kind of internal joke with him.

Our conversation continued for a good half hour or so and I learned that he had a younger brother that was also a mutant and he was born in Alberta, Canada.

But even though I learned new things about Victor, I still felt like he was hiding something from me. Something important. I shrugged it off, thinking it was just paranoia.

Little did I know, one of the biggest things about Victor was about to be revealed to me in the next few minutes.

We finished our drinks and Victor paid the small bill. I smiled at him and began to follow him out of the restaurant until I felt a hand on my arm.

I turned to see a man I didn't know, smirking at me. "Hey there, Sweetheart," he purred.

In a matter of milliseconds, the man was thrown across the room, his body making a dent in the wall. My eyes widened when I saw two police men try to reprimand Victor, but her grabbed one of the men's heads and twisted it.

His neck made a loud, sickening crack. I gasped as Victor ran out of the diner, I could hear him screaming.

"RUN, SARAH, RUN!" I didn't have time to think, I did as I was told and sprinted out of the restaurant.

I inwardly cursed Victor for insisting on me changing into these damned boots. Before I knew it, my legs were growing tired and my lungs felt like they were about to shrivel up and fall.

I was never a good runner in highschool, I always got finished among the last. Damn my stupid short legs! I felt like I was going to collapse, and I could hear the police shouting at me to stop.

But I could practically hear Victor's voice shouting at me to run as fast as I could. I couldn't afford to stop, I would be shot down.

I could see bullets whizz past me, which made me panic. I didn't know what to do, I focused all of my energy into my legs.

Then suddenly, I felt a growing energy that started from my upper thighs to the soles of my feet. It was hot and almost like a burning inferno.

It then felt like I was almost gliding instead of running, my legs wouldn't stop until I reached the deep, thick underbrush.

"Vic--!" Before I could complete his name, I felt two arms pull me up to the branch above me.

A hand clasped over my mouth to silence me further, pressing me against himself. I gripped onto Victor's thighs to keep myself from falling off.

Nothing, no sound. After a minute or so, I was released and I jumped back to the ground. "Sarah! That was amazin'! I could hardly see ya, m'self!" he said, jumping down after him.

I stared at him with incredulous anger. How could he have done that and act like nothing was wrong?

"What. The Hell. Was that!?" I screamed. "Is that how it's gonna be from here on out!? Ya' just do whatevuh' ya' want 'n _I'm _left runnin' fer my life!?"

Victor's face was dumbfounded and blank. Not apathetic, just blank. "I nevuh' signed up fer this!! Ya' shoulda tol' me ya' weren't in ya right mind! Ya' _killed _someone back there! Ya' disgust me!"

I then turned on my heel and began to strut away from him, but then I stopped. Where was I gonna go? What Victor said was right.

They were all gonna turn on me when they found out about my secret. So I just sat down, hugging my knees in complete silence.

My back was toward Victor, showing that I wasn't prepared to speak to him at the moment. It was a long, silent night. It was a warm night, but the cool breeze that constantly blew toward me gave me chills.

So I decided to make a fire. I gathered the wood alone and managed to find some old matches that were left out on the ground.

Why someone was stupid enough to leave matches lying around, I'll never know. But I needed resources.

I kept the fire going my throwing in small sticks and little pieces of timber just about every twenty minutes.

"You're right," I heard Victor finally say. I turned to him, raising a curious eyebrow. "I shoulda . . . thought of you. I'm not used t' havin' people around 'n I acted on instinct. I guess I . . . should be more careful. I'm . . . sorry."

I could tell from the constant pauses and strained words that he wasn't used to apologizing for his actions. I sighed. "Apology accepted," I said.

Victor nodded and took a few steps toward me, then sat at my side. Even when he sat down, he seemed to tower over me.

"But now ya' have to tell me who the _real _Victor Creed is. Leave nothin; out, and don't lie either. We'll be together for a long time and I need to know the truth."

Victor sighed. "If ya' insist, Dollface."

______________________________________________________________________________

Ahhh! I apologize for the wait, so much homework and stuff like that. Thank you for all of your nice reviews and encouragement! I'm thinking about starting a Logan/OC fanfiction as well. Give me your input. God bless!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Sabertooth, X-Men, or Marvel. But I do own the characters that I make.

**Victor's P.O.V**

I told her everything. About my past, my brother, my association with Stryker, the crimes I committed, my inentions with her. It took Sarah some time to get used to the fact that she was travelling around with a brutal killer.

But as months passed, the rift between us began to fade and we became closer than ever. She seemed to take on her position and understand it for what it was.

I found myself in a weird position with her though. Not like things were awkward or something like that

But I was used to resistance and reluctance, Sarah seemed to take everything quite well. That was what made me suspicious.

It was late at night and we had crashed yet another hotel room. Sarah just got out of the bathroom, her hair was wet from the shower she just took.

"Ay, Red." She turned to me while she was wringing her hair from the water. Red was something I had grown to call her, due to her dark red hair.

There were some other names that I called her, but I'll save those for my mind. Where they belonged.

"Hm?" The towel she had was now around her shoulders, her eyes curious at the question I was about to ask.

"Why 'er ya' actin' so . . . normal?" I asked, the question wasn't the way I wanted it to come out. But it did.

Sarah laughed. "What on Earth are 'ya talkin' 'bout?" she asked, running a comb through her hair.

"I mean, I told ya' all the things I did, and ya' jus' act like I'm . . . normal. I even tell ya' the reason I wanted ya' . . . ya' don't even act off'nded."

Sarah sighed. "I was at first. But then I got t' thinkin'. I unduhstood where ya' heart was, ya' wanted a companion. It made sense, 'n I was flattered that ya' picked me."

I stared at her face, even searched the aura she was giving off for a lie. Either she was a _really_ good liar, or she was being honest.

Hopefully the second one was right. I stood up and walked over to the other side of the room, where she was standing.

I put both of my hands on the wall behind her, trapping her between my arms. I slowly leaned down and placed my lips on hers. I could feel her tense up, which made me want to pull away.

But it was when I felt her arms around my neck was when I smirked into the kiss. My tongue prodded at her lips, feeling accomplished when they opened.

The kiss started out as slow as my tongue explored the caverns of her mouth and fought for dominance, easily winning. But then I found myself picking her up by her backside, wrapping her legs around my waist.

I separated from her and found my lips on her neck. I bit, sucked, kissed, anything that was physically possible to do with my lips.

I chuckled at the yelps, whimpers, and moans that escaped her lips. That was also the main thing that drove me mad.

I tossed her onto the bed and pounced on top of her, grinning wildly. Her cheeks were wild red as I went back to what I was doing.

I could feel those little of fingers of hers run through my hair. I ended that, pinning her arms down to the bed.

That didn't last long either. My hands travelled down her frame, taking in the curves and contours of her body.

But just as my hands landed on her hips, there was a loud banging at the door. "Shit!" I cursed, falling over. Sarah jumped up and shot off the bed, putting on her jacket and boots hurriedly.

I grabbed her as she was putting on her second boot and threw her over my shoulder as I always did. Then I leaped out of the window before anyone could barge into the room and catch us.

The motorcycle sat in the parking lot, practically waiting to make a quick getaway. I got on and put Sarah in my lap.

I was off in a matter of seconds. What a buzz kill . . . everything was about to go just as I wanted it. But no, damn management had to get in the way.

I looked up at Sarah, who was staring out at the open road. There seemed to be no sign of emotion of thought, until I saw the light pink that colored her cheeks.

I smirked, knowing this chapter wasn't quite over.

**Sarah's P.O.V**

I got off of Victor's bike when we found a clearing in the forest he had driven into. I automatically began searching for wood or timber that some other campers might have left.

I found a reasonable pile and rubbed two pieces of wood together with inhuman speed. Before I knew it, a flame sparked.

I smiled victoriously and sat down, allowing my thoughts to flow freely. Five months have passed since Victor found me.

My gifts have advanced since then as I practiced with them more and more. It was amazing how I could do these things.

But I was no expert. I was definitely skilled with necessary but meager tasks such as chopping a piece of wood with my bare hand. But not much more than that.

I was nothing like this advanced mutant called "Gambit" that Victor said my gift resembles to.

I looked over at Victor and blushed suddenly, remembering what occurred previously. I wasn't sure how it happened though.

All I could remember was the feeling of his hands and the uncontrollable feelings of lust that dominated me.

Something that had never happened before. All my life I was the 'good girl', I was practically Mother Theresa, which led to my first romantic downfall.

But this was different, this was a burning, confusing sensation I never felt before. It was animalistic and it lured me to Victor.

I quickly looked away, not wanting him to catch me staring at him. The night was almost wordless but was filled with wayward glances and sighs.

I wanted to pounce on him and continue with what went on earlier. But I was too shy, too afraid. How would he react?

Maybe I should just forget all of this and move on. Yeah, act like it never happened. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

This was all a dream. A very, very good dream.

______________________________________________________________________________

Hey, you guys! Sorry this chapter is kind of short but I have writer's block and I'm trying to update you guys as much as I can. Please post some ideas and cure me! Lol. Thank you all for your support!


	5. Chapter 5

**Victor's P.O.V**

It was cruel. It was sick and unnerving, and it was just down right unfair that I couldn't have Sarah the way I wanted her.

Every single time we would get into an intense make out session, she would stop me before I could carry on further. I just _had _to pick the innocent one. She was lucky that I cared about her . . .

Because I am a selfish man and I usually will do anything to get what I want. But I just couldn't bring myself to hurt her . . . And just for the record, no, I have not gone soft. I will _never_ go soft. Ever.

But back to my little problem, Sarah insists on waiting until marriage. Well, if that's the way she wants it, then fine. But little does she know, we're heading West . . . to Las Vegas to be exact. I'm sure you understand what the plan is.

We were now in Mississippi, we made some progress but still had a long way to go. Considering that we needed gas for the motorcycle. Luckily, Sarah knew the art of persuasion. Of course, it took me a while to convice her to use her . . . gifts.

So I usually used her to steal jugs of fuel or get poor suckers to "do her a favor". Ah, I love my little Southern belle.

Now, we were spending yet another night in a motel, sneaking in of course. Sarah was slipping on her clothes in the bathroom, still not allowing me to see her naked. I swear, if I ever get the chance to kill the person who made these "Southern class" rules . . .

That was when she stepped out of the bathroom, smiling brightly at me. I smirked back, beckoning her to me with my index finger. My little redhead responded, crawling onto the bed and over to me.

Our lips met in a slow, gentle fashion like they usually started, but slowly progressed into a heated kiss. My left hand was squeezing her backside and my right hand was at the back of her neck, pressing her closer to me.

While her delicate little fingers were entangled in my dark brown hair, moaning and squeaking at the rough kissing to her neck.

Yes, I tried to sneak . . . again, my hands travelling to the button of her shorts, but I could feel her beginning to push away. I tried to ignore her but that blasted mutant strength of hers forced me to pull away.

"Victor . . . When I say I want to wait, I mean it," Sarah scolded, trying to neaten her disshevled appearance.

I sighed, now I was becoming frustrated. I _have_ waited, I've waited for six months.

"But why?" I growled, crossing my arms like a pouty child. This time, Sarah sighed, examining the red bruises on her neck, atleast I could be proud of that.

"Because that's just the way I operate . . . It wouldn't feel right to me if I wasn't married," she explained.

"Well have you ever considered how _I _felt about it? Maybe it doesn't feel right to me if we wait," I argued, standing up. Yes, I am a selfish little bastard, so what?

The redhead turned back toward me, a frown on her face. There was a fire in her eyes, the one she got whenever she was angry.

"Look, Victor. Not having sex until marriage is my thing! You know, I made sacrifices for you. Leaving my comfort zone and going off into the unknown. Don't you think you could show me the same consideration? Now, I haven't had sex in any of my past relationships, and I would like to keep it that way!"

I say things when I get angry. Things I don't think about until after I say them, which explains why the next sentence came out of my mouth.

"Oh really, well how did that work out with Jared?"

There was a moment of silence. As if God just gave me a moment to slap myself in the face. I could see those round eyes begin to tear, and that pink lower lip begin to quiver.

"Oh God, Sarah. I didn't --" I reached out to her, but she harshly slapped it away.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" I could hear her voice cracking, the sound of it made my stomach twist with pure guilt.

I watched her as she made her way out the window, not giving me a second glance.

Yeah, I am officially the worst mate in all of history.

**Sarah's P.O.V**

What a complete jerk! How could he have said something so horrible? Victor was supposed to be my loving, mischievous, protective boyfriend. But he had to bring _that _up. Yes, my first love broke up with me due to the same morals I have with Victor. But I thought that Victor was different, apparently not.

I was walking to the nearest building, considering that it was beginning to rain. I had been walking for a good thirty minutes now, and I had gotten fairly far from the motel.

I could see a seven eleven not too far off, planning on staying there for a few minutes.

"Hey, there, Girlie," a voice greeted. I turned to see a man who looked to be in his forties, smirking cockily at me.

I ignored him, due to the familiar fog over his eyes that signalled he was drunk.

"Hey! I'm talkin' to you!" I felt a hand on my wrist, instinctively, I turned and gave him a good punch to the nose with the mutant strength I had.

The man growled at me, but the next action I didn't expect. Bone - like daggers began to protrude from his skin. I froze in my place . . . he was a mutant too.

Before I knew it, one was being shot at me, I quickly dodged it and kicked him in the chest, pushing him backward.

Another knife was shot at me, but this time I moved too slow, causing it to cut my arm. Preparing for another hit, I raised up my fist.

But a black blur interrupted me, and before I knew it, a large black thing was hovered over my attacker, having him a chokehold.

"You ain't gonna touch what ain't yours, you little piece of shit," an all - too familiar voice growled angrily. Though this wasn't the same growls he gave me . . . These were the growls that sent chills down my spine.

The man couldn't have ran faster, he was out of sight in a matter of seconds. Then I saw that feline face, that immediately softened when he saw me.

"Are you alright?" he asked, standing up straight. I only frowned and turned away, remembering his cold words that he had with me moments ago. I ignored him, power - walking out of his sight.

Sure enough, I heard the hum of his motorcycle as he rode slowly along with my pace.

"C'mon, Sarah. I wasn't thinking when I said what I did . . . "

No response.

"Sarah. You're soaking wet and yer gonna catch a cold. I can take you to a laundromat and we can dry your clothes. You can even wear my big coat while they dry . . . "

Still nothing.

"Sarah. Please . . . I'm sorry. I don't like it when you get mad at me, out of all people, you should be the person that won't quit on me. And I won't abuse that . . . I promise."

Finally, I looked at him, my heart just couldn't handle his desperate begging. I smiled wordlessly and got on the bike, hugging Victor's waist.

"Thank you, Victor," I said, kissing his scruffy cheek. A feline smirk curved on his face, the same smirk he got whenever he won something.

"Now, let's dry those clothes of yours before you wake up sick."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sarah's P.O.V**

Eight months with Victor, now we were in New Mexico. No arguments since our last spat in Mississippi. Sure, I could tell Victor was still antsy. He was becoming more and more aggressive with each passing week. A waitress got his order wrong at one waffle house and he nearly tore the entire building. I had to admit, I felt bad. But my morals were important to me; they were the last connection I had to my old life.

Plus, Victor wasn't the only one that was tempted. As much as I was a stickler to the rules, the idea of being with him in that way … it sent butterflies in my stomach. Nothing like Jared, whom I tried to ward off when he made his advances. But with Victor … it was something I anticipated. I could deny it no longer; I was in love with him.

I still wondered though, when would he ask the big question? Was he going to ask at all? Surely, he would. If he was intending on sex then he would _have_ to. Regardless, I was somewhat fearful.

It was an autumn morning, still warm in a place like New Mexico. I was already awake, brushing my teeth in the motel bathroom. After I rinsed my mouth and examined myself in the mirror, I looked over to the doorway to see Victor leaning against the frame.

"Hey, Darlin'," he greeted in his rough, rocky voice; a faint smirk curving into his face. I merely smiled before walking over to give him a peck on his lips, having to get on my tip-toes to fully reach him. In response, he gave me a grin that revealed his perfectly pointed fangs. "So I was thinkin' that today we could go and get some more food from the mini-mart down the street, but I need to fuel up the bike and run some other errands first."

"I can go to the store while you get fuel and all that. You said it's just down the street, right?"

Victor perked up an eyebrow. "You sure?"

I laughed. "Victor, Imma big girl. I can take care of myself." Victor chuckled as well.

"Alright. Just grab what we usually get and whatever you think we'll need," he said. I nodded and walked past him, making my way toward the window. Thank God Victor always picked first-floor rooms. I pushed up the window and stepped out, wanting to avoid any clashes with management or maintenance.

The walk to the store wasn't too long, ten minutes at the max. I thought about just super-charging myself, but I didn't want to attract attention. I walked into the mini-mart, giving a small smile to one of the cashiers before going into one of the isles.

It was quick and easy, grabbing all of the necessary supplies that we would need for the next month. The only thing that would cause me to hesitate is the feeling of eyes following me. Shaking it off, I walked over to the cash register. I stood patiently as he scanned my items. Once he was done, he looked back up at me. "That'll be twenty dollars and thirty three cents, Miss," he said. I could tell by his acne-ridden face and cracking voice that he was right in the middle of puberty. Good. Those were always the easy ones.

"Oh, shoot! I forgot my wallet … Ugh, I can't stand myself. I'm so forgetful. I'm sorry, I'll go put all this stuff back where it was and …" I sighed with feigned frustration. At my cue, I wiped a fake tear from my eyes. "You know, this is probably why my boyfriend left me … I can't do anything right!" My voice even began to crack. At that moment, I turned to walk away before a voice stopped me.

"W-Wait! I-It's okay, look, it's not that big of a deal," he started. Inwardly smirking but managing to keep my outward façade, I walked back over to the cash register. "I can just pay for these later today. Go ahead and take them."

"R-Really? You would do that for me?" I asked, wiping more fake tears. The nervous cashier nodded vigorously. I sniffed before taking my bags, "Thank you so much!" After that, I practically skipped out of the small store. I planned on meeting Victor back at the motel so he could pick me up. I started my walk until a girl stepped in front of me.

"That was pretty impressive back there," she said with a smirk. I got a good look at her. Short; about my height. She had long waves of flaxen blonde hair and large amber eyes that were awfully feline and had a curvy figure like mine. I immediately switched to defensive mode.

"Uh … thanks," I replied, stepping past her and making my way down the hallway, not daring to look back. But she followed me.

"I'm afraid I didn't introduce myself, my name is Serena Williams, but I prefer Kitten." I gave her a sideways glance. Her accent sounded British, like she was from England.

"Sarah."

"Ooooh ~ Sarah. I like the way that sounds, don't you? I'm sure Victor does," what she said caused me to stop dead in my tracks and turn around to look at the blonde.

"How do _you_ know Victor?" I asked cautiously. This obviously amused her because she gave me one grin that revealed her long, sharpened canines that were all too similar to Victor's.

"Aw, love. See, what you don't know about Victor is that he's a bit of a … dog-eat-dog kind of man. He uses you until you're dry, then he moves on to the next one," she added a shrug to her statement, as if this was simple fact.

"Were you his mate … on –"

I was interrupted by her loud laughter. "Oh, Darling. No, no. I guess you could say I was old friends with your … mate, you said? _Mate? _HA!" I continued staring at the girl with both shock and confusion. How did she know Victor? "Victor and I were … co-workers, I guess you could say."

"Were you in the Weapon X project?" I immediately blurted out. I clearly hit a nerve from the steely glare that Kitten gave me.

"No," she snapped. "I worked with Victor just a little before that period." Her words came out in a low growl. I paused for a long time. There was no purpose in this conversation, was there?

"Look. I'm really sorry for whatever might have … occurred in the past. But I have to go, it was … nice talking to you," I turned to walk away but she was immediately in front of me again.

"Oh no, no, no. Sweetie, it doesn't work that way. You're gonna come with me –" I interrupted her with a fiery punch to the nose, sending her flying back and hitting someone's car.

I stared at my own fist in shock before looking up at the blonde girl. She sighed and stood to her feet. "You know, people always tell me I should be nice when trying to negotiate with people," she paused, her amber eyes burrowing into my skull, "but nice usually doesn't work."

She was fast, immediately on all fours and running toward me much like a cougar. I prepared myself for the attack but she was immediately thrown to the side by a black blur. I looked up to see Victor standing in front of me. The look on his face was different from his usual glare that came when someone tried to mess with me. This was a look of fear.

I looked to see Kitten quickly recover before smirking at Victor. "Oooh! Victor came to play! Victor came to play!" she chanted like a child, clapping her hands giddily. "Darling, did you miss me because I sure missed you!" It was on again, she was running at Victor on all fours, pouncing like a tiger on its prey. But I would be lying if I said Victor didn't fight back.

It didn't take long for me to act, with all the strength I had, I pulled Kitten off, throwing her in the opposite direction. But not without getting a five-clawed slash to the face. "Ah!" I screamed in pain. Looking back at the blonde, I could tell she wasn't playing anymore games. This time she was mad. She let out a panther-like roar before jumping at me, clawing my shoulder. But I elbowed her in the nose, causing her to stumble back. She swiped at me again, this time making a cut to my neck. In response, I headbutted her with all the energy I could muster. She flew back, but spent no more time on the ground.

She was about to run at me again before a man pinned her back to the wall. "IT'S A TIE," he shouted. Kitten roared again, trying her best to lunge at me. "Hey! Enough!" he said, keeping the blonde girl in her place. "Logan, they – " She stopped for some reason, as if she knew she would never win the argument.

The man named Logan turned around to face Victor and I. He was tall and built like Victor, even sharing a small resemblance to him. "Jimmy," I heard Victor say. This was James? Victor's brother? Logan didn't respond to Victor. He merely took Kitten's hand and walked away, not saying a further word.

I looked back at Victor and glared. "What was that?" I asked. I could see him sigh.

"It's a long story."

"So Kitten helped you kill all the other members of Team X?" I paraphrased, trying to understand Victor's story.

"Yeah, she'd help me get rid of the others if they were harder to kill. Wade, for example, considering we couldn't really kill him. But once she figured out that Stryker was gonna try to use Jimmy, she went crazy. She was always looking out for him even though he loved that Silverfox girl … she loved him."

"Oh …" I began to feel sorry for the girl, but I moved on to my next question. "So why was she saying that you used her?"

"Really, it was Stryker that used her. And once she realized that I wasn't gonna walk out on Stryker like she was, she pretty much put me in the same category as him." He sighed, lighting a Havana Honey cigar. "The problem is, Jimmy's lost all his memory of us. Me, Silverfox, Stryker, even Kitten. So I'm not sure why she's with him now. Kitten's always been a little unpredictable. Maybe love or that kind of shit."

"Love isn't shit," I defended immediately, frowning at his improper language.

Victor laughed. "I know, Baby," he said, lying back on the grass of the clearing where we sat so he could tell me the story. I lay back as well, snuggling close to him.

There was a long silence.

"You know I love _you_, right?" I heard Victor say, talking from the side of his mouth due to the cigar.

I blushed and laid my head on his chest. "I love you too, Victor," I whispered, feeling like a middle school girl with a crush.

**Phew! That took a while to write! I'm sorry for the wait. Lots of stuff came up and once I realized I was getting more reviews, I knew I HAD to post another chapter. Well, I decided to have this chapter get a little more out of that Victor / Sarah relationship and dabble into other characters. Please comment and tell me what you think of it all, and especially what you think of Kitten! Because you're probably going to see a lot more of her in the future. C;**

**Love you all! R&R!**


End file.
